Definition of Terms
The following is a list of Definitions to Common Game Terms, Player Slang and In Chat Abbreviations. __TOC__ PAGE IS LOCKED UNTIL THE FORMAT HAS BEEN FINALIZED -- Thank You Admin - A - *'Area of Effect ( AoE )' - This describe attacks or other effects that affect multiple targets within a specified area. *'Arc Fire' - Shots that follow an arc or lobbing path to the target. - B - *'Bait Unit' - A Unit placed in the Range of a Defensive Unit or Turret to draw its fire allowing for other attacking Units to get in close without taking damage. * - C - *'Calculated Map Speed' - A representation of Map Speed that has been derived by physical measurement but has not been officially stated In-Game. *'Coiner' - A Player who spends a large amount of money on Gold Coins in order to speed up Unit Repairs usually for the purpose of spamming a Enemy Base during an attack. *'Concussion ( Stun ) Weapons' - A weapon that creates a concussive wave causing targets to be temporarily immobilized and unable to fire. This condition is signified by a Yellow "@" above the effected unit. - D - *'Damage Filter' - Filters that adjust the amount of the Statistical Damage a Unit inflicts upon the four Classes of targets. More Info. *'Damage Per Second ( DPS )' - The Accumulative Damage produced by a weapon over a time period of one second. *'Direct Fire' - Shots that follow a straight Line of Sight path to the target. - F - *'Flak Effect' - The Aerial equivalent of Splash Damage. Upon hitting a target an explosion is produced which will damage anything in close proximity to the point of impact. *'Footprint' - The amount of space a structure takes up of the overall available area of a Base. A single Barricade has a 1x1 Footprint. - G - *'Gold Coins' - A In-Game currency the is purchased with real world Money. It is use primarly to speed up certain processes such as the Repairing and Upgrading of Units and Buildings. - H - *'Health' - The numeric representation of how much damage can be done to something before it is destroyed. *'HF' - Chat abbreviation for Hellfire. ( eHF -''' '''Elite Hellfire ) *'HS' - Chat abbreviation for Hellstorm. *'Hex Per Second ( hps )' - A unit of Map Speed expressing the number of Hex's covered in one Second. - L - *'Last Stand Units ( LSU)' - Infantry Units that are ejected from a Building when it is Destroyed. More Info. *'Limited Production' - Some Units have there production number limited to 1. This is due to the Units being very powerful thus requiring this restriction to stop them from being spammed. These Units are labeled Unique. - M - *'Map Speed' - A statistical representation of how fast a Unit travels on the World Map. This number is independent of the Unit stat: Speed. *'Missile Volley' - See Volley Fire. - R - *'Rate of Fire (RoF)' - ?' - S - *'Shield - DA Unit usually with high Health that is placed in front a of a more vulnerable Unit when Attacking in order to draw the defensive fire away from weaker or more valuable Unit. *'Splash Damage' - Damage done to Buildings, Turrets and Units that are in close proximity to the original target. This is often utilized by Players to destroy Defenses that would normally out range the attacking Units. *'Spoils of War' - Define Here. *'Standard Units' - Units availiable for Unlocking with the construction of the Tech Center & the Academy. *'Status Effects' - < More Info > Cause a change in the condition of affected''' Units' or 'Turret over a specified amount of time. - U - *'''Unit Class - The Identifier showing which of the 3 Top Level Categories a Units belongs to :' Aircraft, Infantry' or Vehicle. - V - *'Volley Fire' - Is the practice of having a group of weapons all fire simultaneously at the enemy forces at once, usually to make up for inaccuracy, slow rate of fire, and limited range, and to create a maximum effect. - W - *'WH' - Chat abbreviation for the Warhawk. ( eWH -''' '''Elite Warhawk ) Category:A to Z